The Life of a HalfBreed
by Zepherus
Summary: Chikane is a half-breed demon. Can she escape her abusive home and find her mate? PWP
1. Chapter 1

NOTMINENOTMINENOTMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you want, my birthday is coming up....... :3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Some people call me a demon, some call me a witch.

Can I help being the way I am, the way the Powers That

Be made me? I think not. I have about as much control

Over that as you do. So who are you to judge me? ~

-_Abused and Alone_

Chikane looked up from her blog and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock, she tried to focus on it._ 1:46 a.m. _blinked back at her, blinding it its lime-green brightness.

_ 'Damn',_ she thought to herself _'got carried away again._ Sitting down her laptop, she hid it quickly before her step-father came into check on her.

_  
*flashback*_

_ Chikane was on her floor leaning against her med when she heard a noise downstairs. Shrugging it away she continued to type, not knowing that her step-father was slowly creeping up the stairs._

_ Her door burst open._

_ BANG!_

_ "CHIKANE!" her stepfather bellowed._

_ She started to get up, surprised at the intrusion. He strode over to slap her, the force of the blow causing her topple over from her seated position. Her head struck the ground with a resounding CRACK and she saw stars._

_ "How dare you write such filth," he raved, "how dare you!"_

_ "You are nothing, yet you try to rise above your place! HOW DARE YOU!"_

_ Chikane wondered dimly how he found out about her not-so-secret blog, but her mind was wiped clear of all thoughts as he started to kick her._

_ "You no good for nothing whore", he spat, venom clear in his tone._

_ Chikane said nothing just lay there bruised, battered, and getting worse every second._

_ 'Please, God, please', she thought over and over again._

_ But it seems that god had better thing to do that night than to save a lowly half-breed. He continued to beat her for what seemed like hours and, when he was satisfied that she had learned her lesson, he backed away taking the laptop with him._

_ "Bitch", he muttered, viciously kicking her one last time," got my shoes dirty." _

_ He stormed out as quickly as he had come in, slamming the door behind his retreating figure._

_ Broken sobbing filled the room then. She had made no sound through the entire ordeal, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her breaking down. Now that he was gone, though, the tears started to flow freely down her face._

_'Why?'_

_*end flashback*_

Shaking herself to get rid of the memory, she got up and glided into the bathroom, moving like a cat. Looking around in disgust at the filth, she allowed her eyes to slowly focus to the sight before her. Dirt and grime caked almost every available surface. She saw bloody splatters and handprints everywhere, painting the small room in grotesque patterns. She decided to try to clean up because the next time _He _drew blood, she would need a sanctuary somewhat clean to lick her wounds.

Wiping her dirty rag against the even dirtier mirror, she stared at the image that was reflected dimly at her.

Long sapphire hair, so dark it had natural multicolored highlights, caught her eyes first. Deep, azure eyes stared blankly at her, pupils lost in their shadowy depths was another feature that she noticed. Porcelain skin shone in the grimy light, flawless and smooth. Two dark, twitching dog ears perched on the crown of her head, purple tipped and out of place with the rest of the image was the last thing her eyes saw. Angered her reflection, Chikane punched the mirror, shards raining down upon her.

"Why couldn't I be normal?" She wailed, the heartbroken sound filling her room.

She ran out of the repulsive room to collapse on her bed in grief-stricken tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!

A/n: I would like to thank those TWO of you who were kind enough to leave me a review.

Thank you chkim208 and vampangelus!

And thank you Jessem, Samurixz, dreamfall07, photographer02, vampangelus (again!), traddy, and paeya01!!!!!!!

Thank you all and you all get COOKIES!!!!!!!!

*starts throwing cookies to the seething mass of 8*

Yeah…. So I have band…… and I like it……… so, I won't be updating amazingly fast and I think my mom is going to block yet ANOTHER new computer of mine from going to because she doesn't LIKE it. Whatevz. Imma find ways to write and post, so help me gawd.

SEND ME LOVE…. Or reviews. I mean either one is fine…… *whispers* I prefer reviews though.

LATERZ

(^o^) (^o^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two

Chikane woke to the loud blaring of her alarm clock. She glanced over to the clock to see how long she had been out, and was surprised to see that she had been sleeping 30 minutes into the alarm!

"Oh Shit!" Chikane swore, flying out of bed and pulling random clothes on.

She was almost to the door when she noticed that she had forgotten her backpack. She smacked her face with the palm of her hand before running _back_ to her room, grabbing her bag, and running out the door to her bus stop. She just managed to scramble on the bus as it was pulling out of the bus stop.

_ 'Whew, that was close,' _she sighed mentally.

As she walked to her usual seat, her ears swiveled on top of her head, managing to catch the whispered conversation two seats ahead of her.

"Okay, as the freak walks by, I'm gonna trip her," said the mousy brown-haired girl to the platinum blond sitting next to her.

Chikane sighed and, as she walked by then, made it a point to jump smoothly into the air as she went past. This caused her to fly right over the outstretched foot that was indeed in her path. When she landed, she made it a point to stop and glance coldly over her shoulder.

"If you feel the _need_ to place you foot in the center of the isle, please do try to move it when people are walking past. It would be ever so unfortunate for one to trip over it, wouldn't you agree?"

As she said the world need, she allowed the upper left corner of her lip to curl derisively, showing a single sharp canine. She said these sentences such detached frigidness that the two girls could not help but flush with embarrassment under that icy blue gaze.

Chikane saw them shiver and blinked, her husky like eyes giving way to their usual dark blue color.

'_Control yourself, Chikane. They don't know how to handle your kind.' _She mentally scolded herself.

You see, when Chikane started to lose control of herself, her demon side made itself known. It starts off with her eyes changing to a piercing light blue, much like a husky. Then her claws come out and her canines lengthen. Finally, her demon markings appear as a thin diamond in-between her eyes and two triangles on each of her cheeks, all silver in color.

She collapsed into her seat and stared blankly out her window for the rest of the bus ride. When the bus pulled into her school, she waited until everyone else got off before she did. When she got off the bus, she looked around before she walked over to the courtyard of the school. She sat down at one of the many tables there when she saw a disturbance of some kind. There was a crowd gathering near the front walkway of the school. Curious, she decided to walk over and see what was going on. Getting closer to the crowd, she started to hear noises that worried her the closer she got.

"Yeah, beat that freak up!"

"We don't like you kind here!"

"Yeah, get it Tommy. Show it a good welcome!"

Accompanied by these yells was the sound of fist and feet striking flesh.

Chikane, remembering all the times she was beaten at the hands of her step-father, rushed towards the crowd. When she was close enough, she jumped into the air and somersaulted over the heads of the crowd, twirling gracefully. She landed in a crouch next to a whimpering figure curled up on the ground. Noticing the unidentified figure go limp, Chikane growled and bared her fangs, her demon markings starting to show. The silvery markings slowly started to materialize and her eyes brightened and started to glow. Jerking forward like she was about to attack, Chikane swiped at the people closest to her.

When the people saw her start to change, they ran away in fear, noticing that she was serious in her threats to do them harm. When Chikane was satisfied that they hostile group had all left, she slowly stood up, stretching her taunt muscles. She moved over to the figure and noticed for the first time the large puppy ears on top of a head of golden hair.

'_She's just like me,' _thought Chikane in shock. Chikane rushed over and smoothed long blond hair away from a flawless porcelain face.

'_Good,' _she thought_,' they didn't do much harm.'_

As she was searching the face for any injuries, she saw the eyelids flicker, then open. And she saw the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen.

"So beautiful………"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! CLIFFHANGER! But I think you can all guess who the other hanyou, a cross between a youkai (demon, spirit, or monster_) _and a human, is.

GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

It makes me update faster ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: YES!!! I OWN KANNAZUKI NO MIKO!!!! **

***wakes up from dream* awwww. It was all a dream.**

**ME NO OWN T^T**

I'm so sorry for not updating!!! *cowers in corner* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!

Chapter Three

'_She's just like me,' thought Chikane in shock. _

_Chikane rushed over and smoothed long blond hair away from a flawless porcelain face._

'_Good,' she thought,' they didn't do much harm.'_

_As she was searching the face for any injuries, she saw the eyelids flicker, then open._

_And she saw the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen._

"_So beautiful………"_

**Himeko P.O.V**

_Earlier that day_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be--- _

CRASH!!!!!!!!

Himeko lifted her hand from the shattered remains of her alarm clack and shook out her hand, tears springing to her eyes at the sharp pain.

"OW!!!! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow, Ouchy," Himeko whimpered, clutching her wounded hand tight to her body.

Her golden ears were flattened against the crown of her head and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, a slight whimper added to it—she looked like an abandoned puppy!

"Himeko!!!!! Are you hurt? What happened? Is someone in the room?!?!?! BY GOD RELL ME WHA—"

Any other words said by Makoto were silenced as she took in the heart- clenching pitiful sight before her.

"Hi-Himeko," Makoto whispered as she looked upon the half-demon.

Himekos' big watery violet eyes glistened for a moment and then she whimpered again.

"Oh YOU POOR DEAR!!!!!!!" Makoto ran to her friend, cradling her in her bosom and shook her from side to side.

"Mmmpppphhhffff." Himeko tried in vain to get out of her much stronger friends grasp, but it was no use. While she was much stronger than her mortal friend, she knew better than to try to use her incredible strength against Makoto's frail body.

"Come on, Pup. We gotta get ready for school." Makoto pulled a limp Himeko from the warmth of her blankets into the bathroom.

"Now you better start getting read," Makoto said threateningly," or you know what will happen."

Himeko immediately jumped into action, her tail wagging franticly as she hurried to get ready.

Yes, she knew _exactly _ what would happen if she didn't hurry.

_*flashback*_

'_Noooooooooooooo,' Himeko groaned, trying to squirm out of Makotos' firm grasp._

_It was another morning of getting ready for school and, as usual, Himeko was making it difficult for Makoto._

'_ALRIGHT, YOU WANT TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY?!?!?!? FINE!!!!!!'_

_Makoto picked Himeko up with ease and carted her into the bathroom. Quickly stripping Himeko of all her clothes, she tuned the shower on full and trust her into it._

'_You need to learn, Himeko. We have to get to school so we can get an education and get out of this hell hole of a town.'_

_Makoto mercilessly scrubbed Himeko down and when she deemed her clean, turned off the water._

_Her heart ached a little as she saw the huddled form of Himeko on the shower floor, her knees up to her chin and her eyes squeezed shut._

_Grabbing a nearby towel, she gently draped it over Himekos form and carefully dried her off. When she was dry, she got some clothes and slowly dressed her, taking care to be as tender with her movement as possible._

_As she was pulling Himekos shirt over her head, she was shocked to see calm amethyst eyes staring back at her once she had pulled the head hold of the shirt over Himekos' head._

'_I understand Makoto; You're only doing this for my own good,' Himeko calmly stated._

_While saying this, she had walked closer to Makoto while putting her arms around her._

_Snuggling her head into the crook of Makotos' neck Himeko whispered a "Thank You" before walking out the door._

_Makoto just stood there in shock, making them late for class and all her efforts wasted._

_*end flashback*_

Himeko finished getting her stuff together and hurried out the door behind Makoto.

'_I just know today is going to be a good day.'_

**Yay!!!! The end of another chapter!!!! Again I apologize for the lateness.**

…**I have band. TwT**

**PLESE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Kannazuki no Miko….. THE SERIES WOULD STILL BE RUNNING!!!!!!!!!

It's that time again, kiddies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My cat had to be put down and, well, it was hard…..T^T

ANYWAY, hope you like this next installment of The Life of a half-Breed!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Chapter Four~

Himeko clutched Makoto tighter as they swerved around another curve on Makotos' motorcycle. Her head was buried deep into her friends neck and she breathed in the comforting smell of leather and men's' body wash. Makoto smirked as she felt the hanyou cling to her.

'_That's right, Himeko. You know I'll always protect you.'_

Himekos' mom had put Himeko in her care when they were but small children and Makoto wanted to keep Himeko safe, no matter what.

After all, family has to stick together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Himeko sighed in relief as she dismounted the great metal beast. While she loved the warmth of cuddling next to her closest cousin, she really did hate riding the motorcycle.

'_But whatever makes her happy.'_

Pulling the helmet off her head, Himeko shook out her long, golden hair and reached up to un-cramp her ears. That helmet really squashed them down, sometimes!

"Alright the, Mako-chan," Himeko said in her soft voice," I guess I'll head off to the office to get my schedule and everything."

Himeko turned and started to walk away when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder at Makoto who had her arm tight in her grip.

"No, I think I'll go with you. Ya know, just to keep you safe, aight?" Makoto wanted to stay with Himeko because she knew that her school didn't really accept things "out-of-the-norm".

And Himeko was _definitely _out-of-the-norm.

"No, no," Himeko insisted," please don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine, promise."

As she said this, Himeko held out her right pinky finger in a pinky promise. Sighing, Makoto grasped the outstretched pinky with her own and shook them up and down.

"Alright. But you better not get hurt, or Imma get you."

When she got through saying these words, Makoto pulled Himeko in for a tight hug, and then ran off in the opposite direction of Himeko.

_She'll be fine. She has to fend for herself sometime, right?_

Unable to shake the feeling of dread crawling up her spine, Makoto jogged away as soon as the hug was done.

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmmmmm. Office, office, office, office. Where's the office?"

Himeko had been searching for the office for about five minutes and she was now lost. Turning to look at all the buildings rising ominously above her, Himeko whimpered and grasped her tail, hugging it to her like a safety blanket.

"Well well, what have we here," a slimy voice said.

Himeko turned to look around her and she froze when she spotted a tall, muscular teen walking, no _slithering _towards her.

"What's' your name, cutie?" The teen said, stepping closer to her.

"H-Himeko," she stuttered, afraid of this person. "What's yours?"

The teen smiled slyly," Well, I suppose I should tell you. Since you're going to be screaming it in pleasure!"

As he said this he darted towards her, grabbing onto her waist with his large hands and trapping her close.

"Just call me Girochi, love," he whispered in her ear, trailing his tongue along the rim.

Himeko screamed and struggled to get away.

"Ooh feisty. I like that in a woman," Girochi chuckled.

Himeko's eyes widened in fear and she used some of her supernatural strength to escape from him. She started to run away like a frightened puppy and Girochi cursed.

'_If she tells everyone what I did, I'm expelled for sure, maybe even arrested!'_

With this thought in mind, Girochi quickly ran after her. When they reached the front of the school he yelled out," QUICK! THIS HALF-BREED ATTACKED ME AND NOW IT'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!!!!" Himeko was quickly surrounded by angry humans with no chance of escape. "No, please, I didn't do anything." She tried to plead her case, but her whimpers fell upon deaf ears.

"LET'S GET HER!!'

After this shouted exclamation, Himeko was beaten horribly. Fisted and legs and rocks all flew at her with the intention to harm. She was almost to the point of passing out from the pain when, all of the sudden, everything stopped. She heard faint voices and then, through half-lidded blurry eyes, she saw the humans run away.

'_What happened? Did Makoto save me?_

Spurred on by the thought of her beloved cousin saving her, Himeko opened her eyes fully….

Only to be met with sparkling blue eyes staring down at her. Her eyes wandered the unfamiliar face and she gave a wheezing gasp when she noticed the two twitching ears positioned on top of a head of dark blue hair.

_Oh My Goddess. She's just like me._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Well there you go!!!! Hopefully I should have the next chapter up in a day or so. I'm still sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update this story… TwT;;;;

PLEASE FORGIVE ME and remember to review!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own………My birthday is next month though ^ (._o) ^**

_Chapter Four_

_Spurred on by the thought of her beloved cousin saving her, Himeko opened her eyes fully…._

_Only to be met with sparkling blue eyes staring down at her. Her eyes wandered the unfamiliar face and she gave a wheezing gasp when she noticed the two twitching ears positioned on top of a head of dark blue hair._

_Oh My Goddess. She's just like me._

Chikane p.o.v

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt my heart give a twitch as I continued to stare deep into those hazy amethyst eyes. My mouth dried and I nervously licked my lips, preparing to speak.

"A-are you okay?" I said, my already husky voice sounding even more so. I blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed by my body's' reactions to this beautiful angel lying in my arms. I cleared my throat a couple of times and shifted a little so that my angel would be more comfortable.

'_My angel?!? Where did that come from?'_

As I shifted, I heard a little whimper come from her as her body trembled, a sure sign that she was hurt.

Bad.

"Hey now, take it easy alright?" I said as soothingly as I could, "No one's going to hurt you now. Not after what they saw me do. I'm here, okay?"

As I said these words, I felt her stiffen, then relax. It was as if someone had been running an electric current through her all this time, and they just now stopped.

I shifted her again as I slowly stood. She whimpered and buried her face into my neck as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. I felt her push her face right up against my skin and sniff me. Freezing, I let her take in my scent. When she was through, she tentatively licked my throbbing pulse, and then settled down again, quickly falling asleep.

My heart was racing after she had done this, the skin burning where her soft, wet tongue had caressed my skin. I was sure that my face was beet red, but I didn't care.

Shaking my head a little to clear it, I started for the nurse's office, my precious cargo in hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was stumped.

I had my hands full with my precious angel and the nurses' door was closed.

I looked left and right, hoping that someone would magically appear to help me out.

_Sigh_

Pulling my foot back and carefully balancing, I kicked it to the door a few times. Just to get the nurses attention, of course…….. Heh Heh.

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU STUPID KIDS, YOU KNOW THIS IS MY BREAK TI—"

The nurse stopped her yelling as soon as she saw the slightly bleeding girl in my hands.

"Oh. My. _God" _She all but whispered the last word. Quickly taking the unconscious girl from my hands, she turned around, completely forgetting about me.

"What did they do to you, Himeko?"

I felt anger at the nurse for her disregard of this girls savior. I strode into the room and shut the door behind me, perhaps a little bit harder than I meant to.

_SLAM!_

The nurse whipped around, the girl, no, _Himeko _still in her arms. She squinted her eyes at me, as if trying to see if I was really there, then she seemed to nod to herself. She turned back around and put Himeko in a cot next to the far wall and motioned for me to follow her.

Getting even more annoyed with leaving Himeko, I grudgingly followed her. She led me through another door into her main office. As she bustled around in a file cabinet, I took a quick glance around the room.

It was painted a calming blue that matched the tan floor tiles and soft white ceiling. There was an impressive oak desk in the corner with a computer and some papers on top of it. A cushy leather cahir sat behind it and there were two slightly padded chairs in front of the main desk.'

I sat down in one of the two chairs a cleared my throat to get her attention.

She turned to my quickly, clutching a thick folder to her chest, her eyes wide.

"Oh dear me!" She said, panting a little "you scared the poop outta me!"

I raised my eyebrow at her and gestured to the file still clutched tightly in her hands.

"What is that?"

She walked behind the desk and sat down in the leather chair behind it.

"Well, this is your little Himeko's file. You see, she has had trouble with bullies in the past and I have been keeping a report on it. Just in case she wanted to press charged, you see, but for some reason, she never does."

She patted the folder somberly a few times, and then looked at me with cold eyes.

"You didn't do this to her, did you?"

Her cold voice sent goose bumps racing down my arms and I had to fight to suppress a shiver.

"No, but if I catch the people who did it…." I let the rest of my sentence die, knowing she had caught my drift.

"Well then, that's good." Once more a cheery, if bumbling, woman, the nurse walked out to check on the extent of Himekos wounds.

'_What am I still doing here? Why do I care so much for a stranger who I've only known for 15 minutes?'_

I couldn't answer any of these questions. I stood up and went to watch the nurse as she checked over every inch of the slight girls' body. When she started to unbutton Himekos shirt, I blush in embarrassment and a little bit of lust as pale skin was revealed to me.

MY blush faded, however, when I saw the mass of bruising covering her entire upper torso. I was quickly engulfed with rage and I stalked back into the nurses' office to calm down.

Sometime later the nurse walked back in. She was pale and slight shaking as she slumped down into her seat.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Chikane. It's bad. She's going to need to stay out of school for a while."

I paled and wondered what she was implying.

"Someone is going to need to take care of her, and she lives with her cousin. Her cousin who also goes to school here."

I finally caught on. She wanted ME to take care of her. Uh-oh.

"Ummmm, I don't know if—"

MY words were lost in the shrill scream that came from the room next to us. I ran out of the office, fully prepared to comfort Himeko, but my blood froze in my viens at the image that burne its way into my skull.

A teenage _boy_ was leaning over MY Himeko, trying to catch her lips with his as he roughly groped her still tender body.

Oh HELL NO!!!!!!

__________________________________________________________

CLIFF HANGER!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!! Well, sorry for taking do long, I hope you haven't given up on me. I have just had a ton of ideas for some stories and I'm trying to get them all in order. Any who, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

*ha-ha that rhymes*


	6. Chapter 6

"_I'm not going to lie to you, Chikane. It's bad. She's going to need to stay out of school for a while."_

_I paled and wondered what she was implying._

"_Someone is going to need to take care of her, and she lives with her cousin. Her cousin who also goes to school here."_

_I finally caught on. She wanted ME to take care of her. Uh-oh._

"_Ummmm, I don't know if—"_

_My words were lost in the shrill scream that came from the room next to us. I ran out of the office, fully prepared to comfort Himeko, but my blood froze in my veins at the image that burned its way into my skull._

_A teenage boy was leaning over MY Himeko, trying to catch her lips with his as he roughly groped her still tender body._

_OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

*No p.o.v.*

"WHO THE _FUCK _ARE YOU??????"

Chikane rushed to Himeko's side, intent on protecting her mate. She ripped the boy off of Himeko and threw him into the wall opposite of her.

'_Must. Have. Control. Must. Have. Control.'_

These were the only thoughts going through Chikane's mind in a mantra as she eyed the useless sack of flesh quivering before her. Her eyes by this time had lightened to an icy blue and she was starting to pant with the stress of controlling her beast.

She heard a whimper from the shivering body of Himeko and she threw one more glare the young man's way before leaning over the lithe form of her loved one.

Himeko was lightly sweating and every now and then she would whimper. Her full lips would mouth a word every now and then. Chikane leaned closer, trying to figure out what it was.

''Mine".

Chikane blushed as she heard this. She leaned up, fully prepared on tearing the boy limb from limb, but she was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on her upper arm.

She brought her startled eyes up to those of Himeko's and gasped as she saw the glazed eyes of Himeko staring at her.

"You. Are. _Mine._" Came the deep rumble from the throat of Himeko.

Himeko growled as she pulled Chikane onto the cot with her. She crawled up Chikanes' still body, nipping her through her clothes every now and then. When she reached Chikane's neck, she growled again before attacking it with everything she had—lips, teeth, _and tongue. _

Chikane moaned as she felt the heavenly sensations being bestowed upon her neck. Her hands fisted in sudden pleasure before burying themselves in Himekos' hair. Her hips writhed underneath the strong body above her, seeking contact to quell the burning in between her thighs.

Himeko, so focused on the task of marking her mates' neck, failed to notice the nurse creeping up on her. She was abruptly pulled from Chikane and, before she could even growl, she was sharply cuffed on the side of her head.

"Control yourself, girl! No need to fill up the room with that nonsense!" The nurse gave Himeko a rough shake before setting her down on the cold linoleum.

Himeko shook her head like a puppy before cocking her head to the side and looking up with soulful eyes at the nurse. She whimpered and tried to crawl up the sheets to get to the still quivering body of Chikane.

"But- but she's _mine_!" She pouted some more. The nurse sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "What am I going to go with you, girl?"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Himeko leaning over the prone form of the boy who attacked her.

"Who. Are. You?" Came the unsettling f=voice from Himeko. Both the nurse and the boy shivered from the sound but unlike the nurse, the boy controlled his quickly.

The boy stood up, dusted himself off, and calmly turned back to Himeko.

"I am Souma." He said," and I am your boyfriend, Himeko."

**Bwahahahahah!!!!! Cliff Hanger, and a bad one at that! SO, yeah. Marching season is over and I now officially have time to update. So if you have and requests or questions or just want to pop in and leave a review, go on ahead!!!! THE STORY BARGE HAS OFFICIALLY SET SAIL!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, okay. I realize that some of you might be a teeny-weeny bit angry with me for leaving you with yet another cliffhanger. However, I have a good reason! See, what had happened was…….**

***Static comes up on computer screen*---- up the ass. So you can understand, right????**

**No, what really happened was my mom broke her face. Yeah *sweat drop* Thanks to Seven Tenths, chkim218, Kyiako, and Heart-san's wolf for reviewing!!!!! You people are awesome!!!!!**

**And if you have any questions, just P.M. me. I don't mind. Really. I don't.**

**ONTO THE STORY :D**

"_Who. Are. You?" Came the unsettling voice from Himeko. Both the nurse and the boy shivered from the sound but unlike the nurse, the boy controlled his quickly._

_The boy stood up, dusted himself off, and calmly turned back to Himeko._

"_I am Souma." He said," and I am your boyfriend, Himeko."_

WHAT?!?!?!?!

Chikane looked from Himeko to this …. Souma person. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her Himeko was taken? That's just not going down.

"Excuse me, Souma was it? I believe you are mistaken," Chikane said while slipping into her 'cold bitch mood'. "You see, Himeko is mine, and I plan on keeping it that way. Therefore, if you plan to have children at any time in the future, I suggest you leave. Now."

As she said "now", she turned to Himeko and enveloped her in her body, hiding her from view while looked possessively over her Himekos' head.

Souma blanched, all color draining from him as she recognized the not-so-subtle threat. "Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back, and you'd better be ready."

Chikane merely stared at him, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves as he left. When she was sure the coast was clear, she looked down at the angel in her arms.

"Himeko, what was he talking about. With you being his girlfriend, I mean."

Himeko looked up at her mate, sensing the apprehension radiating from her. "Don't worry, my love. He's been stalking me for the better part of a year, now. I'm actually glad you told him off like that."

Saying this, she gave Chikane a kiss that was supposed to be chaste, but quickly turned into a duel of the tongues.

They completely forgot about the poor nurse, who was still standing there with her mouth hanging open. Her eyebrow twitched a couple of times before she snapped out of her daze. Shaking her head to get rid of the last remnants of her daze, she slowly looked around the room—no sight of that Souma boy and two mating half-breeds….Wait.

"Hey!! You two knock it off! You're at school for Jesus sake. Silly pups getting carried away."

The nurses grumbling faded away as she walked into her office and shut the door. Chikane and Himeko detached from their heated mating of the tongues to star after her. Turning to look at each other, they burst into laughing at the absurdness of the situation. Still laughing, they hugged each other and thanked whatever deity it was that brought them together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So," Himeko said as they walked home from school, "how is this going to work?" When Chikane looked over at her inquisitively, she elaborated.

"I mean, us." As she said this she gestured between them. "Um, I don't know." Was all Chikane said. She stopped walking and sighed, looking over at the sunset.

Oh Shit!!

"I have to go," stated Chikane. She looked around worriedly, making sure she had all her things, before running off, leaving Himeko behind.

"Chikane, wait!" Himeko called running after her mate.

'_I was stupid. So stupid for thinking that we could work. Not with Him around'. _ Chikane started panting as she struggled to get home before He did. She stopped as she reached her street, ice filling her veins when she saw his fancy car parked in the drive-way. Her heart turned even colder when she heard Himeko gaining on her, her sweet voice filling the air with her name.

'_Can't let Him see her!'_

She turned around, fear in her eyes as she did the only thing she could. She pushed Himeko away.

"Go." She ordered, her voice far calmer than she was. Himeko skidded to a stop a few feet from her.

"Chikane, wha-."

"I SAID GO," she yelled. Turning to check to make sure He was still inside, she nodded to herself when she noticed he was.

"Please, go. I'll explain later but just go." Her heart breaking, Himeko looked into the wild eyes of her love and did something that she would regret. She turned and ran. She didn't look back, she just…Ran.

Her eyes pricked with tears, Chikane watched her love run to safety. She turned and jogged over to her house. Steeling herself, she opened the door, the scent of alcohol and cigar smoke spilling out of the house to fill her sensitive nose and wreak havoc on her senses.

"You're home"……

**Merry belated Christmas!!!! I also have a poll up on my profile, pwease check it out!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Her eyes pricked with tears, Chikane watched her love run to safety. She turned and jogged over to her house. Steeling herself, she opened the door, the scent of alcohol and cigar smoke spilling out of the house to fill her sensitive nose and wreak havoc on her senses._

"_You're home"…_

Chikane shivered at the sound of HIS voice. It was cold, biting into her and ripping her to pieces from the inside. She ducked her head down and clenched her fists, trying not to react.

"Yes. A frien….classmate, of mine walked me home." She hoped that he didn't notice her stutter. If he found out about Himeko…..she didn't know what she would do. It was too horrible to even think about.

He smirked, creeping closer and petting her ears. As he did so, they flattened close to her head, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Oh come now, Chikane. We both know she is more than a _classmate_. I know she's your friend." Saying this, he walked back to his recliner and sat down, picking up his rum in one hand and his half-smoked cigar in the other.

"I'm actually glad you're making friends, Kane", here she shivered at the use of his nickname for her," maybe you should bring her around sometime. I would _love_ to have a chat with her."

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SPEAK ONE WORD TO HER YOU VILE BAG OF SHI-"

That's as far as she got in defending her loved one before he hit her for the first time, starting what would be a long night of hell.

The next day at school, Himeko looked all around for Chikane, wanting the reason as to why she had to leave so quickly…..But she never saw her.

Nor did she see her the next day….or the next day….or even the day after that.

A week passed before she saw Chikane again, and when she did, her eyes filled with tears at the other girls obvious pain.

Chikane was on crutches, one foot covered by a heavy looking cast. She was wearing a sweater and baggy sweatpants but even under all those clothes, Himeko could see that Chikane was hurt…bad.

"Chikane ….."Himeko whispered, watching the girl stumble/hop to a nearby bench. She ran over as fast as she could, wanting to get near her soul mate. Chikane looked up tiredly, wondering who called out to her.

"Himeko…Wh—"she never finished her sentence. Her eyes opened wide as she felt gentle arms wrap around her and a shaking form press itself lightly against her.

"Chikane!" Himeko sobbed, clutching Chikane close to her. Himeko couldn't believe the state she was in. Hugging her she could feel the noticeable difference in Chikane's body, how thin and fragile she now felt.

The crutches dropped to the ground, forgotten, as Chikane returned the hug.

"Himeko," Chikane started, her voice hesitant," Himeko listen to me….. You have to stay away from me, okay?"

Himeko pulled away but kept her arms on Chikane to give her a look that screamed disbelief. She couldn't believe that Chikane expected her to stay away, not now when she just found her!

"What! You expect me to let you go? Bu-but why? Did I do something to offend you?" Himeko struggled to think of a reason that would be the reason as to why Chikane was saying this.

Chikane felt her heart clench at the sight of Himeko gazing imploringly at her, wanting to know why she couldn't be with her loved one.

"Just stay away, okay? I don't know what I would do if you were to get hurt. I'd rather die than to see you in any kind of pain." Chikane turned stiffly away, her multiple would pulling on her physical reserves, causing her to grow tired. She hobbled over to a near-by table and sat down, almost groaning at the relief of resting her weary body. Himeko followed her, her eyes glowing with a kind of determination that she had never experienced before.

"No."

Chikane looked up at her wearily, confusion shining in her cerulean orbs.

"What?"

"I said no. you don't get to just walk into my life and make me feel things that no person, human or not, had ever made me feel before. You don't get to just completely turn my life upside down and make me believe that for one second someone could give a damn about me. No. I won't allow it. So I don't care what you're gonna say, or what your gonna do; you can try to walk away, you can try to deny that we have something worth fighting for. But I'm still going to follow you and I'm still going to lo-care for you. So you can just forget that crap about me getting hurt and you leaving, okay? I've been hurt before and, before I die, I know I'm going to be hurt again. So don't worry about me, okay? I just want to be with you."

At the end of her long tirade, Himeko was kneeling before a shocked Chikane, cradling a limp hand in both of her and staring deeply into shimmering eyes.

"H-Himeko…. I never thought that you would…." Chikane stuttered, her usual grace failing her as she tried to comprehend just what Himeko had indeed told her.

"There's no need to say anything, Chi-chan." Himeko stated, a soft smile gracing her features as she tried to console her friend. "I'm always gonna be there. No matter what happens, I'll always be there."

Overcome with emotion, Chikane launched herself at Himeko, paying to mind to her body that screamed in protest at such rough treatment. She cried on Himeko as the honey blond wrapped her arms around Chikane's shaking body and pulled her close.

The warning bell rang and the two girls jumped in surprise at the harsh sound. Looking around, there were surprised to see that there was no one around them; they had been talking and embracing all through first period and everyone was heading to their next class.

"Lets go somewhere, just me and you, Himeko." Chikane said, wanting to spend some time alone with her. She needed to discuss some things with her. Mainly….Him.

Himeko nodded her head and helped Chikane up, mindful of her injuries once again. "Come on. I know a place we can go." Chikane grunted and together they walked of school grounds, not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching them and had been watching them all morning.

"Soon Himeko…..Soon you'll be mine."

Sorry for the late update. That's all I can really say since I can't really do anything about it except write some more!


	9. Chapter 9

All right, sorry for the confusion people. I had to delete a chapter because I had **severely** messed up when I uploaded it. It was originally supposed to be part of a larger chapter, so I just deleted it and reloaded the complete work. Sorry again.

Previous chapter:

"Soon Himeko…..Soon you'll be mine."

Chikane sighed as she led Himeko to an old shrine that rested just on the outskirts of the town. Her ears were pressed flat to her head, a sure sign that she was in pain. Himeko glanced at her love out of the corner of her eyes, wondering just what had Chikane so beat up…Literally.

As they got closer and closer to the building, Himeko could feel a presence getting stronger and stronger. With each step she took, it felt like the very air itself was pushing against her, stifling each breath that she took.

"Chikane….What is this feeling? It feels like something is pushing on me, like I'm trying to walk through jello or something."

Chikane manages a strained chuckle at Himekos confusion. " It's a spiritual barrier, Himeko. It keeps all the bad stuff away and makes it a safe place for good things. I come here sometimes to relax or think. It gets really peaceful around here."

As she was talking, they passed a huge boulder set to the side of the path. A paper seal was stuck to its surface, abstract markings moving across the yellowed surface in a tranquil flow. Right as they walked past it, the pressure that had been building against the two girls was suddenly released and they were free to breathe again. Himeko sighed in relief and looked around with renewed vigor.

The shrine was beautiful. With the evening sun providing the perfect backdrop, the edges of the building and surrounding trees was covered with a dusky glow. Dust motes floated in the ethereal rays of light that managed to make it though the leaved limbs, creating a soft, gauzy effect to everything. The world was tinted in reds and oranges and deep yellows, leaving only the growing shadows to a darker blackness.

"Oh my….Chikane…." Himeko sighed in awe, looking around one last time before looking at her mate. Chikane was looking at her in rapture, gazing at the way the sunset lit up her loves face like an ancient painting of a forest nymph.

"Himeko…"

Shaking her head slightly, Chikane smiled softly and started toward the stairs, a melancholy look passing over her fair features. Would Himeko still look at her in such a light after she heard her story?

Only one way to find out.

Climbing up the slightly uneven steps to the tall door of the shrine, Himeko couldn't help but wonder why they had come all the way out to the forest to have this conversation. As if reading her mind, Chikane suddenly spoke up.

"You know, I used to come out here all the time with one of my nannies. Before my stepfather stopped hiring them. She would pack a picnic basket filled with treats and sandwiched and all my favorite juices. Then we'd sneak into the car while he was at work and she'd drive all the way out here. I remember getting tired on the way and her having to carry me up the stairs."

Here she paused, taking a breath and brushing an errant sapphire strand behind her ear. They reached the top and she pushed open the imposing door, the neglected hinges creating a raspy screeching sound. They walked inside, the door closing behind them with a squeak.

"When we got to the prayer room, she would spread out a blanket and lay me on it. Then she would start up the fire and get all the food out. By the time I woke up, all the food was laid out and she'd be sitting beside be, gazing into the flickering flames."

As if living out the memory, Chikane walked to the prayer room, following a half-forgotten path through the winding hallways. The hall suddenly fell away to merge into a large room with high, vaulted ceilings. In the center of the room sat an in-gound fireplace filled with dry wood and kindling. The walls were covered in faded paintings of trees and portraits of faceless men and women in various poses of prayer.

Chikane pulled out a packet of matches, looking sheepishly to Himeko.

"I was planning on coming here after school. Good thing I remembered these, huh."

She pulled out a red-tipped stick and struck it quickly against the gritty side of the box, a flame sputtering and spitting into life. She tossed it onto the ready pile, the flame spreading and eating through the dry fuel.

"She would turn to me and say _'Chikane, one day I'm not going to be here anymore. You're going to have to be a big girl, ne?_' And I would always say back 'Yes nannyma. I'll grow up big and strong and I'll come find you and we can go out for ice-cream!'"

She chuckled, softly shaking her head. "If only I knew….."

She opened her backpack and pulled out a thick quilt, spreading and smoothing it out until it lay the perfect distance from the fire. Not too far as to get cold, but not to close as to get burned. She sat heavily, groaning at the pain of her joints jostling around before settling. Holding out for Himeko to take, she helped her sit before unceremoniously plopping her head into the warm lap of her lover.

Continuing with her story, she grabbed Himekos hand and sat it on her head, clearly wanting to be petted.

"We would sit there and nibble on foods and she would tell me story after story for hours on end. When it finally got dark, she would pack everything up and carry me back down to the car and drive me home. We did this everyday for 3 years before one day….One day she never showed up to pick me up from school. Instead, my stepfather came and got me. When I got in the car, I asked where Nannyma was. However, all he would way was _'she has a different job now. Now she gardens and makes sure the plants are healthy.´_ So as soon as we got home, I searched all over the place for her, but I never saw her. Until one day I was playing around, digging in one of the rare soft spots in the ground. I saw something white as I pulled out spade full after spade full of dirt. Soon enough I uncovered a skull and the upper part of the spinal column. The only identifying piece was a golden heart shaped necklace…The same kind that nannyma wore. Turns out, he was right. She was taking care of the plants. By being fertilizer. "

Himeko gasped in horror, the soothing petting stopping as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth in shock. "No….he didn't!"

Chikane turned sad eyed onto her, her silence speaking louder than any word could have. She turned back to the fire, the flame dancing in her eyes, turning the normally blue eyes a glowing violet.

They sat for a while in silence before it was broken by a softy whispered declaration.

"I found out what happened to my mother while I was gone… I found out why I am the way I am… I'm the daughter of the Devil."

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Nevertheless, life comes first and lately she has been very demanding. To clear up some confusion, I took down a chapter and replaced it. Turns out that I had only posted half of a chapter, so I really did post a new chapter, though the previous chapter count is still the same.

Any questions? PM me. Until next time, remember.

Reviews are love ^.^;;;;;


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my little nuggets! I bet you're happy to hear from me, mmmnyesss? Well I am happy to be here. I am so happy that you all have stuck with me for this long, and I want you to know that it will continue for (hopefully) quite a while yet. With no further ado, the next chappie!

CHAPTER 10 (finally)

Himeko could only gaze sightlessly into the dancing flame as her mind tried to process what she had just been told.

Daughter of the….Devil?

No…nononono. Not Chikane. Never Chikane. She was the nicest person Himeko had ever met! And Himeko couldn't…..couldn't love an evil being.

Could she?

"What do you mean, Chikane?" Himeko asked softly, not wanting to let Chikane know the turmoil that was brewing inside of her.

"….."

"Chikane…what do you mean?"

Taking a breath to fortify herself, she drew her legs in close and began the tale of her existence.

"It started about 2 years before I was born. My parents weren't rich, but they weren't destitute either. Then, Father lost his job…"

_SLAM!_

_Midori Himamiya jumped as she heard the door slam._

"_Keichi?"_

_All that answered her were muffled grunts and the banging of things on the furniture._

'_Oh dear God. I have a robber in my house'._

_Midori grabbed the nearest weapon she had, a large cutting knife, and held it close to her chest and slowly ventured into the living room._

_As she drew closer and closer to the doorway, the sounds got louder and louder. She paused, trying to steel her trembling hands, before suddenly jumping through the open doorway to the room beyond, shrieking like a mad woman the entire way._

_Slumped on the floor in front of the couch was her husband, Keichi. _

_And he was very, very drunk._

_Midori could feel her lips pursing and her face screwing up in anger as she looked at the pitiful form before her._

"_KEICHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed, setting the knife down as she got closer to him._

_He only mumbled, his head lolling around on his neck as he tried to focus on her._

"_Fuggin pricks, letten errone go. Bankrupt er sum shhhhit."_

_She paused and took a moment to process what he had. When she realized that the company her husband had worked for 5 loyal, long years had fired him, she felt the cold tingles of dread creep up her spine._

_Even in the best of situations, Keichi was always tense. It was as if he was waiting for everything to go wrong so he could yell until it was fixed. _

_So lost was she in her pondering that she failed to notice him stagger to his feet._

_She finally snapped out of her daze only to see his bloodshot, black eyes boring into hers._

_She gagged at the smell of alcohol and vomit on his breath._

"_Wh-why you just standin' there? GO GIT ME A DRINK!"_

_At the end of his outburst spittle flew from his mouth, hitting her on the cheek._

_Midori recoiled, disgust evident in her eyes._

_Keichi watched with bleary eyes as she hustled to the kitchen._

'_Best she stays where she belongs.'_

Here's a little taste of what's happening: 3


End file.
